Abducted
by wo-notice
Summary: AKAME AU  It's an honest mistake really, he does look like a woman and besides Jin was sure he could work something out, I mean men and women weren't that different...he thinks...


**Abducted Chapter One**

Lol I was watching this programme about alien abductions and I just thought of alien!Jin abducting poorhaplessvictim!Kame and performing reproductive tests on him. Haha Jin would fail as an alien but of course he'd still be cute doing it.

Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kazuya or Jin or any of the characters mentioned, I do however own the plot.

**Warning:** Anal probing and Bakanishi oh and some swearing too

He first noticed something was wrong when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. There was a crash and he jolted slightly. Too scared to move but knowing that he had to, any moment the burglar will walk up the stairs and he'll have to defend himself. He reached over to grasp his baseball bat, his hands shaking and his knuckles white with tension. Pulling off the bed sheet he slowly swung his legs over onto the floor. Ran was staring at him in curiosity and disgruntlement at being woken up. He petted her head as he crept past her to the door. As he got to the door there was a bright light coming from his window.

His eyes widened, that must be a helicopter, so that must mean the intruder is some sort of wanted criminal. Squeezing his eyes shut he slowly slid down the door, trying to convince himself this wasn't happening. He was just an average guy: he went to work, he read the newspaper, and he had the occasional lover. Nothing to deserve this, he was happy with his monotonous, routine life. He took comfort in the schedules and the stability. Sure he sometimes lied to others, and once he cheated on his girlfriend (but that was a total mistake and he was drunk and he had enough punishment just finding out he had sex with a man) but nothing to deserve this.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the stairs. His heart stopped and he gave a look around the room to find a hiding place. Or maybe he could tip off the helicopter that the criminal was in his house. No. That would make too much noise, he had to hide somewhere. He determinedly stood up and found a safe place to hide. The wardrobe may be the most obvious choice of hiding place but he had plenty of clothes to hide behind. He turned to Ran and quietly coaxed her over, she simply stared at him before (he imagined) rolling her eyes and leaping off the bed.

He got into the wardrobe just in time as his bedroom door opened. He couldn't really see who it was but he could hear the other make strange noises. Ran started fidgeting and he had a hard time keeping her still. She kept struggling against his grip on her writhing body, he couldn't hold back tears anymore as he realised that soon enough he would be caught. When Ran started barking he almost broke down completely, just holding it together enough to stare fearfully at the man who opened his wardrobe door. It was still dark so Kame couldn't really get a good look at him but he noticed two strange lumps on top of his head.

Ran bit him and he let go of her in shock, she ran towards the intruder and started jumping up on him. Kame could only stare dumbfounded at this behaviour before realising the situation he was in. He cowered underneath the man's intense stare before suddenly the other broke out into a happy grin.

"_Oh_ _good I found you, you have no idea how angry the others are right now" _Kame gaped at the strange man, who was speaking English and he didn't understand any of what he said. Ran started barking again and the other cocked his head before letting out a soft "Oh". He turned to Kame again and smiled.

"Sorry I'm not very good at reading languages, Yamapi is better than me but I'm still better at English. Are you sure you don't speak English? I really like speaking English; you know I was sure I was in America. Oh I really like America, everything is so much bigger there you know and the people are so accommodating. I had one woman throw herself at me once she found out what I was" He cut off with loud laughter and Kame winced at the sound. He never knew a serial killer (okay so maybe he was being a bit dramatic) to talk so much, somehow he wished the other would just get it over and done with so he wouldn't have to listen to his constant talking.

"You know you're sort of quiet, all the others started screaming or crying and one chick started laughing hysterically. We sort of left her behind, that woman could really talk you know" He started laughing again. So there's a team of them, Kame thought as he studied the other; determination replacing fear as he searched for weak points. He frowned; the other was completely blocking the door so there was no way he could sneak past. The other didn't look that strong, but Kame himself didn't look very strong.

"Okay so um this is sort of a one sided conversation, so how about we just get it over with and you come with me" Kame furrowed his brow as he took his chance. He threw a shoe at the other who screeched in surprise and ducked away from the door. Kame ran out of the wardrobe and headed towards the door however the other had recovered quickly and grabbed his waist from behind. He kicked out and struggled against the strong grip, hoping to at least loosen the grip on his waist but the man held firm.

"Oh seriously why can't you be one the ones who just let me take them without any protest? Why do I always get the people who try to escape, I'm talking to Tat-chan about this" The intruder seemed completely at ease even with Kame's constant struggling and screaming.

"Let me go you psychopath, let me go!" Kame received a sigh in response as the stranger took one arm off of his waist. He thought he found a chance as the other won't be as strong with just one arm but he was sorely mistaken as he felt the grip tighten even more. The man rummaged in his pocket as Kame kept struggling, he let out a sound of triumph as he help some pen in front of Kame's face who went cross eyed trying to look at it.

"Now don't worry this won't hurt, I've done this plenty of times, there'll be a flash and then you'll be knocked out. Oh and don't worry about a Ran she's coming with us too" Kame was about to ask what he was talking about when suddenly a bright light filled his senses. He tried blinking away the blinding sensation until he felt himself drift further out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was a handsome face with dog ears coming out of his hair and then, darkness.


End file.
